Unsure
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: Yuusuke goes over to Kurama's house for homework help. When something happens, Yuusuke runs out without a second thought. Was it something Kurama said? Yaoi. There's a hint of lemon. YuusukexKurama. Review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH cast. Mikcru is mine so don' t take him. This is a YuusukexKurama story. Yaoi(malexmale). Don't read this if you think it's wrong.  
  
Unsure  
  
Another night was spent sitting in Kurama's room looking into barely used school books. Yuusuke was having trouble with his school work and was being bugged by Keiko way too much to let it go. He didn't want her always to be on his case so he decided to ask Kurama to help him out a little bit. Kurama was more than happy to help Yuusuke out with his school work.  
  
"This isn't helping, Kurama," Yuusuke moaned, chewing on the end of his pencil as he stared at the paper in front of him.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes as he sat next to Yuusuke and tried to help him out with his work. After two hours of useless explanations, Yuusuke threw down his pencil and laid on his back.  
  
"I don't think I am ever going to get how to do this, Kurama," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.   
  
Kurama watched Yuusuke for a bit before replying. "That's because you don't want to, Yuusuke, if you wanted to you would get it right away. Besides, if you went to school and didn't sleep when you did, you'd learn how to do it right away."  
  
"Geez, you sound like Keiko," the dark-haired human replied.   
  
"Don't groan about it, Yuusuke, this is all your fault not going to school and all." Kurama said, shaking his head, his red hair swinging slightly by the movement. "It would be a change to see you at school and paying attention."  
  
Yuusuke chewed on the end of his pencil and looked up at Kurama. Blinking, he saw the real concern sparkling in Kurama's lovely green eyes. The way the concern shown on his tall thin face as he looked down upon Yuusuke. Yuusuke's eyes opened wide.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Yuusuke said, standing before closing his books and picking them up. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to say something but Yuusuke was already gone. ~Was it something I said? ~  
  
Yuusuke walked quickly from Kurama's bedroom and down the stairs.   
  
"Leaving so quickly, Yuusuke, is something wrong?" Shiori asked, seeing Yuusuke in such a hurry.  
  
"No, n-nothing's wrong, Minamino-chan," Yuusuke said, slipping out the front door. As he walked home, his pace was a tad quicker than usual. He didn't know what was coming over him, every other time he looked at Kurama it was normal. But now, now when he saw the true concern in the boy's eyes and face it scared Yuusuke. When he saw that on Kurama's face, something inside him shook and cringed.   
  
~What's wrong with me? It's like I couldn't concentrate when he looked at me, ~ he thought to himself as he walked home quickly. ~It doesn't make any sense, he's a guy. Guys aren't supposed to like guys. I don't know what to do! ~  
  
Once he arrived at his house, he ran upstairs and slammed his doors shut. He dropped his books on his floor and laid down on his bed.  
  
"I'm confused," he moaned into his pillow.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuusuke?" Botan's usually cheerful voice asked from the window.  
  
Yuusuke turned his head and looked toward Botan. "Nothing," he said, calmly as he moved to lean on his elbows. "What does Koenma want now?"  
  
"Well, he wanted to talk with you about this new mission," Botan said, more cheerfully. "I'll take you to him."  
  
Yuusuke climbed onto the back of Botan's oar and they soared to the spirit world to Koenma. Once there, Botan took him to see the ruler of the spirit world.  
  
"Good evening, Yuusuke," Koenma greeted, smiling as always. "Have you heard about the mission?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmph." Koenma sorted through the papers on his desk. "Ah-ha, here it is. There's seems to be a new disturbance in the Makai. Someone named Mikcru has taken over the eastern region of the Makai and has threatened to come to the human world to kill you."  
  
Yuusuke's eyes widened at the news.  
  
"We cannot find him anywhere in the human world," Koenma said, shaking his head. "Make sure you keep a close watch on those around you, Yuusuke."  
  
"I will," Yuusuke said, still amazed at the sudden news.  
  
Botan took Yuusuke home and left for other duties.  
  
~First Kurama begins to scare me and now someone wants to kill me, ~ Yuusuke thought, again falling down onto his bed, face first. ~What am I going to do? ~ Suddenly to phone rang, startling Yuusuke out of his thoughts.  
  
Yuusuke ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yuusuke, it's Kurama, I didn't say something wrong did I?" Kurama asked, sounding worried.  
  
"No, I, um, had things to do," Yuusuke said, shakily. "I-I have something important to do right now, Kurama, I-I have to go." Before Kurama had time to say something, Yuusuke hung up quickly. "Why did I just hang up on Kurama?"   
  
That night when Yuusuke tried to fall asleep, he began to think again of the strange look on Kurama's face earlier that day.  
  
"I don't know what I did, Keiko," Kurama said as he and Keiko walked to school that day. "Last night I was helping him with some work and then he left. I'm worried that I did something to upset him. When I called last night to talk about the study session, he said nothing was wrong but then he hung up on me."  
  
"I'll talk to him, Kurama, don't worry," Keiko said, walking through the gate at her school. "I'll see you later." She waved him good-bye then walked toward the school.  
  
Before Kurama got to walk away from the school, he saw Yuusuke walking up the sidewalk toward him. However, when Yuusuke passed the red head he didn't say hello to him. ~What did I do? ~ Kurama thought, walking to his own school.  
  
All that day, Kurama couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork. He sat in each of his classrooms and stared out the windows at the blue sky. ~I don't really know what I did, ~ he thought constantly throughout the day. Teachers were very disappointed in him when he was unable to answer any of the questions he was asked. But Kurama didn't care about that, he was more curious about the fact that Yuusuke seemed to be mad at him.  
  
Keiko found Yuusuke on the roof during lunchtime that day and sat by him to talk.  
  
"Yuusuke, is everything all right?" Keiko asked, resting against the wall behind Yuusuke. "Kurama seemed really upset when I talked to him this morning."  
  
"No, everything is going just fine," he replied, staring at the sky.  
  
"Then, why are you being so mean to him?" She asked him, looking at the side of his face.  
  
Yuusuke closed his eyes. "I've been busy."  
  
"Yuusuke!"  
  
Yuusuke's eyes shot open and he looked at Keiko, who now stood in front of him. "What do you want?"  
  
"You must apologize to him and tell him that you are not mad at him," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "He's been there for you whenever you were down but now you're being so rude to him. He doesn't even know what he did to get you angry with him. Tell him, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke gaped at her. ~What does she know? ~ He asked himself as he stood and went into the school building, followed by Keiko.  
  
"You cannot ignore me," Keiko yelled, following. "You must tell him."  
  
"Let it go, Keiko, I don't need someone else bossing me around anymore," he said, stomping down the stairway. "You do all the time, don't you think you could give it a rest some times."  
  
"It's for your own good, Yuusuke."  
  
"Just stay out of this, Keiko, okay? Until I can get this under control," he said, leaving the school building. He sat against the trunk of a nearby tree and waited for the school day to finish. ~I guess he told Keiko what happened last night, ~ he thought, ~I don't know why I am being so mean to him. I just want to know why he was looking at me like that. There was more than just concern behind those beautiful eyes of his.~   
  
Kurama walked out of his school and found Yuusuke waiting at the gate. "Yuusuke?"  
  
"I want to talk with you, Kurama, about last night," the dark-haired human said, although he didn't look at Kurama. "I-I wanted to apologize to you for last night. I didn't mean to run out like that."  
  
"Yuusuke," Kurama said, smiling and stopping by the human. "I just want to know one thing, did I say something to make you angry?"  
  
Yuusuke looked at Kurama, surprised. "No, you didn't say anything to make me angry."  
  
"Then, I did something wrong?" Kurama said, slightly leaning into Yuusuke a bit but not too much, completely concerned now.  
  
"No. It was me," Yuusuke said, turning his face away. "Can we talk somewhere else, everyone is staring at us?"  
  
Kurama stood up straight and looked around. Yuusuke was right. All of his schoolmates were looking at them. Kurama's face grew red as he looked around.  
  
Looking back at Yuusuke, he said, "how about my house?"  
  
"That would be fine." Yuusuke followed Kurama down the sidewalk. He didn't know how or why he wanted to talk to Kurama but then he remembered what Koenma had told him before. 'Someone named Mikcru has taken over the eastern region of the Makai and has threatened to come to the human world to kill you.' That's mainly what Yuusuke wanted to talk to Kurama about but the incident that happened the night before was also on his mind.  
  
"Yuusuke, we're here," Kurama said, bringing Yuusuke from his thoughts. Kurama led Yuusuke into his house and up to his room. "Shiori is going to be out late tonight so if you get hungry I can cook us something later."  
  
"Okay," Yuusuke said, closing the door to Kurama's room behind him. "But I'd like to talk with you for a bit first."  
  
"What about?" Kurama asked, sitting down at his desk as he watched Yuusuke sit on the bed.  
  
"Before you called, Botan came by last night with another mission," the human said, twiddling his thumbs. "She took me to Koenma and told me of some bad news. Koenma told me that there was someone named Mikcru who was disguising himself so he could kill me." Yuusuke looked passed Kurama and out the window. "I don't know what he looks like and I don't know where he'll turn up."  
  
"Yuusuke," Kurama's small voice came from the area around the desk. "Is that everything on your mind, there seems like that isn't just it?"  
  
"Well, I did want to talk about last night." The human said, turning toward the opposite wall and blushing. "I didn't mean to run out like that but I just had some things I needed to do."  
  
Kurama didn't say anything. ~There's more, ~ he thought to himself, watching the side of Yuusuke's face.  
  
"And . . . last night when you were helping me . . . I-I got scared," Yuusuke mumbled, blushing harder. "I felt very scared when you looked at me with so much concern. My heart began to beat harder than usual at the sight of your eyes."  
  
Kurama's eye widened.  
  
The red head opened his mouth but Yuusuke stopped him. "Don't say anything just yet. I know that it is very awkward for me to be saying this to you but I know what it is that I feel when I am around you," he said, sighing. "I'll just go now."  
  
When Yuusuke got up Kurama stood and grabbed Yuusuke's shoulder. "Stop, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"You say that this guy, Mikcru, is coming after you, then you need someone to help protect you," Kurama said, gripping Yuusuke's shoulder tighter. "If you want, I will help you, Yuusuke. I want to do this for you."  
  
Yuusuke turned around and looked into Kurama's green eyes. He saw in those lovely eyes the concern that had scared him yesterday but then there was a deeper concern within the eyes of his friend. Something inside him told him to go into Kurama's arms and hold him but something else told him not to go into his arms.  
  
"Kurama–" Yuusuke whispered as he shook his head slightly. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Kurama looked into Yuusuke's brown eyes. In those eyes, he saw fear masked by the need to protect his friends. Yuusuke wouldn't admit his fears to anyone unless they were going to hurt him or his teammates. Yuusuke's huge brown eyes reminded Kurama of the eyes of a frightened little puppy. Sympathy washed over Kurama's body as he watched Yuusuke.  
  
"I will help you, Yuusuke," the red head said, smiling slightly at him. "We will help each other through this."  
  
"Kurama, I-I. . . "  
  
"Don't say anything, Yuusuke, you don't need to," Kurama said, shaking his head, which made his hair swing from side to side. Slowly, Kurama pulled Yuusuke into his arms and hugged the spirit detective close to his chest.  
  
Yuusuke, hesitantly, put his arms around Kurama's waist as he leaned his head against Kurama's cheek. He felt Kurama's warmth go through his body as he held the fox in his arms. This is what the one part inside of him wanted and what the other part didn't. ~Why is Kurama doing this? Does he feel the same way? Or am I imaging things?~ Yuusuke thought.  
  
"When you said your heart beat faster when you saw my eyes," the fox began, quietly, saying into Yuusuke's ear. "I must admit I was a little surprised to hear you sat that. But I have to say that I feel the same way about you, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke eyes snapped open as he leaned back to look at Kurama's face. "Kurama?!"  
  
"Yes, Yuusuke, I didn't realize this at first but as we spent more and more time together," he replied, smiling, "I began to feel it within my body. I knew I couldn't express that feeling because of Keiko but now I see how you really feel about her and I."  
  
"Kurama, I–"  
  
Before Yuusuke could continue, Kurama pressed his lips against Yuusuke's. Yuusuke's eyes widened at the sudden contact. He hadn't expected his friend to do that to him but he wasn't going to argue. Yuusuke closed his eyes and allowed the kiss to continue.  
  
Kurama pulled Yuusuke back into the room farther and turned Yuusuke so the human's back faced the bed. Slowly, with no hesitation from Yuusuke, the fox pushed Yuusuke down on the bed.   
  
Yuusuke's hands drifted up Kurama's back to twist then in his red hair. Their kiss never faltered as he pushed harder against his friend's lips. He couldn't believe he was really kissing his friend. True, he had admired his friend since he first saw Kurama fight against Genbu in Maze Castle. The way Kurama elegantly fought off the rock demon. He had ignored the feeling then because Keiko was in danger. But now he couldn't ignore the long neglected feeling within his heart.  
  
Kurama felt the push against his lips and smiled to himself. For so long he kept his feelings about Yuusuke bottled up within himself. When he first saw Yuusuke on the roof of the hospital then again when he fought Hiei, his admiration grew. Now, he could express those feelings to the man he loved.   
  
Kurama pulled his mouth away from Yuusuke's and began to leave a wet trail of kissed down the dark-haired human's neck. Yuusuke angled his head back for Kurama. The fix could hear Yuusuke's moans when he kissed the human's bare neck. He felt Yuusuke move underneath him as he slid his hands down his chest and stomach.  
  
"Kur-ama..."  
  
Kurama grinned again while kissing down Yuusuke's chest.  
  
Yuusuke let go of Kurama's red hair.  
  
Kurama slid his hands under Yuusuke's shirt and began to slide the shirt of the detective's head, kissing him the entire time. Small moans and gasps for breath came from Yuusuke as Kurama's tongue began to play with his nipple. Yuusuke's mouth opened and closed as Kurama played.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
As Kurama threw Yuusuke's shirt to the floor, he kissed his way to the detective's mouth. His hand slid down Yuusuke's bare chest to his pants.  
  
"Shuuichi, dear, I'm home," Shiori called from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Both Kurama and Yuusuke snapped out of their fantasy. For a moment they sat on the bed, staring at the door.  
  
"Maybe we should stop," Yuusuke whispered, searching for his shirt. "We don't want her to know, do we?"  
  
Kurama shook his head as he slid off the bed to sit at his desk. He glanced at the clock on his desk and gasped. "It's so late, Yuusuke."  
  
"I should go home," the human said, reaching for the doorknob. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurama."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kurama asked, watching Yuusuke. "Just in case..."  
  
"No, I should be fine." Yuusuke replied, smiling. "I'll come over tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Yuusuke," the fox said, smiling.  
  
"Good night," the human said before leaving.  
  
As Yuusuke walked home, he thought about what he and Kurama had almost done to each other. Inside his head, Yuusuke smiled to himself. He wished he could've finished what they had started. Unfortunately, Shiori had arrived home before they were able to finish.  
  
To his left, he heard a loud squeal before being tackled.  
  
"Yuusuke! Yuusuke!" A little girl yelled, hugging his throat. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Yuusuke peeled the girl off him and held her out in front of him. She reminded him of someone he knew but who, he didn't know. Then it hit him, bright blue hair, happy-go-lucky attitude and the smile.  
  
"Botan?!"  
  
"Nope, mommy said you wouldn't know me," the little girl pouted but then she smiled. "My name's Lin, mommy said I should stay with you for tonight so I can report back on you."  
  
"I think I can watch out for myself, Lin," Yuusuke said, standing with her in his arms. "I want you to go home and tell your mother to mind her own business, okay?"  
  
"I'll get in trouble," Lin said, shaking her head.  
  
"Tell her that if she yells at you I'll beat her up," he whispered, grinning at the girl.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, saluting him.  
  
Yuusuke saluted back then let her go.  
  
But Lin didn't go straight home, she stayed in the trees and watched Yuusuke walk home. She watched silently, hopping from tree to tree. ~I sensed Mikcru earlier,~ she thought, ~he should still be here somewhere.~  
  
Suddenly, with Lin watching, Mikcru jumped from the tree nearest Yuusuke and tackled him into the bushes. Lin wanted to help but knew that she was no where near strong enough. Before she saw the two disappear she heard Yuusuke scream 'Kurama!'. Lin quickly turned around and headed for Kurama's house. Once there she jumped into the tree and into his room.  
  
Kurama jumped at the sudden intrusion but smiled when he saw it was only Lin.  
  
"What's wrong, Lin?" He asked, helping her into his lap.  
  
Lin shook her head for a moment, then replied, "Mikcru took Yuusuke, Kurama. Before they disappeared Yuusuke yelled your name so I came to get you."  
  
"Go find Hiei, I'm going to get Kuwabara. Meet us at Genkai's," he said, sitting her on the floor.  
  
Lin nodded before disappearing out the window.  
  
Kurama grabbed his jacket then he ran down the stairs. Before leaving, he told his mother that he was going for a walk to relax. He slipped into his jacket before running down the street toward Kuwabara's house. He banged on the door to his house.  
  
Shizuru was the one who opened the door.  
  
"Where's Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, breathing heavily. "We need to meet at Genkai's quickly."  
  
Shizuru got Kuwabara away from his computer to go with Kurama.  
  
"What's this about, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, running behind him.  
  
"Yuusuke's been kidnaped," the fox said replied but he wouldn't say any more than that.  
  
Lin jumped through the trees, looking for Hiei. She found Hiei in a tree sleeping in the park. "Hiei, you're to go to Genkai's temple," she said, standing beneath the tree he slept on. When he didn't reply, she yelled, "Baka." She climbed up after him.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"You're to go to Genkai's for a meeting about Yuusuke's kidnaping," Lin said, sitting in front of him.  
  
Hiei sat bolt upright. "What happened to Yuusuke?"  
  
"A demon named Mikcru took him," she replied almost crying. "We've got to go to Genkai's to get a plan going. Well, I have to go to tell mama and Koenma."  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree and ran toward Genkai's temple.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to get to Genkai's temple. Genkai sat between Kurama and Kuwabara and watched Hiei who stood by the window.  
  
"We know that Yuusuke has been taken to the Makai by a demon named Mikcru," Genkai began, crossing her arms over her chest. "However, we don't know why he wants Yuusuke dead. We don't even know what he's going to do to him. Which makes it even more critical that we get him back."  
  
"What do we know about Mikcru?" Kurama asked, looking at Genkai.  
  
"Nothing else other than he's taken over some of the Makai," she replied, shaking her head. "Which means that Mikcru is very strong."  
  
"How strong?" Hiei asked, now looking at the group.  
  
"Strong enough to capture three Makai rulers and keep them under wraps," Genkai said, standing. "You three should get on this case as soon as possible."  
  
That night they spent the night at Genkai's temple. Kurama called his mother to tell her that he was spending the night at a friend's house. Kuwabara let Shizuru know what he was going to be doing.   
  
Yuusuke struggled when we he was tackled. When he caught a glimpse of his captor's face, he screamed Kurama's name. It wasn't too long before Yuusuke felt himself drift off into an abyss of darkness.  
  
Yuusuke woke with and enormous headache. Slowly, while holding his head, he sat up and looked around. He wasn't where he thought he would be. He thought that what had happened the night before was just a dream.  
  
"Yuusuke, so glad to see that you're awake," a man said from the detective's left.  
  
The detective turned to his left and saw a male demon approaching him. His dark hair was spiked up like Hiei's but shorter. His dark eyes sparkled slightly as he sat next to Yuusuke on the large bed.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked like they were friends.  
  
Yuusuke stared at the man and nodded, not able to say anything.  
  
"Good," the man said, smiling. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Mikcru."  
  
"Mi-Mikcru?!"  
  
"Yes, and don't think that I am not going to kill you because I appear to like you," he said, turning to face the handsome human. "I promise that the death I give you will be quick and as painless as I can possibly make it."  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" Yuusuke asked, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Because you of all the demons to come through this land of Makai," he began, starting to get closer to the detective. "You are the most beautiful and powerful."  
  
"B-beautiful?!" Yuusuke backed up until he hit the headboard.  
  
"Yes, Yuusuke, beautiful." Mikcru said, pinning Yuusuke against the bed's headboard. "I agree that there may be some more beautiful than you but I have yet to see one since Youko Kurama."  
  
"I'm not sure that I am comfortable with you being this close," the human said as he felt Mikcru's breath on his face.   
  
"You let him get close to you, did you not?" Mikcru asked before pressing his lips against the detective's lips.  
  
Yuusuke twisted his hands in the sheets around him as he felt the man press against him. Soon he lifted his hands up and pushed against Mikcru's chest, pushing him away.  
  
"I let him near me because I like him," the human detective replied, breathing heavily as he stared at Mikcru's surprised face.   
  
Mikcru's attitude suddenly changed. He grabbed Yuusuke's neck and dragged the human to the floor where he straddled Yuusuke. Mikcru began to squeeze Yuusuke's neck, tighter and tighter.   
  
Yuusuke's nails dug into Mikcru's wrist as he tried to struggle underneath the demon. Yuusuke gasped for breath as Mikcru's grip tightened on his throat. Yuusuke could feel his lungs restricting with the little amount of air he had left inside his body.  
  
"Let...go." Yuusuke managed to say.  
  
"What's the matter, Urameshi? Can't get enough air?" Mikcru laughed as he smiled down at the dying man. "I don't think I care too much."  
  
Despite his breathless body, Yuusuke managed to throw Mikcru off himself. Yuusuke coughed as the air burst into his empty lungs.   
  
"You put up quite a good fight for someone who was close to death," Mikcru said, staring at the detective.  
  
"I've learned a few things in the battles I've fought," he replied, glancing at the man as he leaned against the wall. "You cannot stop fighting until death has finally taken over."  
  
Mikcru laughed. "I think I shall allow you to live for a little while longer, boy." He stood and left the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Yuusuke stared at the door as he rubbed his neck.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei made their way through the Makai, looking for signs of Yuusuke or Mikcru. They knew that if they found Mikcru, they'd find Yuusuke. The only problem was that Mikcru now owned nearly all of the Makai which meant that he could be anywhere. That wasn't helping their problem at all. Every time they would find a clue to where their leader was it would end up as a flop, leading them in a circle. Nightfall came before they decided to stop for a rest.  
  
"Mikcru and Yuusuke could be anywhere," Kuwabara complained, staring at the fire. "I wish we had a clue or something to lead us to him."  
  
"Mikcru owns half of the Makai, Kuwabara," Kurama said, shaking his head. "That's not going to aid our search, though. Mikcru could stash Yuusuke anywhere he wanted to."  
  
"We've got to find him soon though," the red-haired human said, glancing up at Kurama.  
  
"I understand that," Kurama said as visions of Yuusuke's face flashed in his head. "I just don't know where we can find him when we don't know where Mikcru is."  
  
Kuwabara heard the sorrow and concern in the fox's voice and face. "Don't worry, Kurama," he said, placing a hand on the fox's shoulder. "We'll find him and bring him home with us."  
  
Kurama glanced up at him and smiled in thanks.  
  
Hiei watched from the trees at the pair by the fire. He knew they were talking about Yuusuke and he didn't blame them for their concern. He felt concern in hi sown heart but he preferred to deal with his own feelings in his own way.  
  
Hiei jumped down from the trees and walked over to Kurama and Kuwabara. "I think we should get some sleep and continue our search for him tomorrow."  
  
Kurama looked at the small fire demon. "I agree."  
  
Hiei took first watch that night, searching for Yuusuke with his jagan eye. To the east of their camp, Hiei saw a flickering amount of Yuusuke's spirit energy. He knew he wanted to go to him but he had to wait for the morning.   
  
Kuwabara took the last watch and spent the rest of the morning watching Kurama's fitful sleep. There was really nothing he could do or wanted to do to comfort the fox. When the sun finally began to peek over the horizon, Kuwabara woke Kurama and Hiei.  
  
By Hiei's advice the group headed east toward the energy the small demon had sensed. They hoped that it was Yuusuke that he sensed. Along the way they fought off minor demons who were stupid enough to attack them. The only thin on their minds was the safety of Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke laid in the soft bed, staring up at the ceiling. ~Mikcru? I want to know more about him. Does he really want me dead because he thinks I am really that powerful? Or is it something else?~  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and leaned against the head board. ~I've picked locks before but I can't seem to get through his,~ he thought to himself, staring at the door. ~I hate waiting.~  
  
The two doors opened, letting a small demon girl into the room with a tray of food. She stopped by the bed. "My master instructed that I bring you this food," she said, nodding her head. She slid the tray into the bed and ran from the room.  
  
Yuusuke stared at the doors as they closed then he looked at the food. He picked up the glass of water and drank it down. When he finished the water, he took the tray and placed it on the side table. Slowly, he got out of bed and walked over to the window to look out.  
  
~I hope they make it here soon,~ he thought, watching the Makai sky. ~I don't like this place.~  
  
Some time later when the sun began to set on the Makai, the doors opened again but this time Mikcru entered. Mikcru saw the tray of food on the side table and clicked his tongue.  
  
"You should eat, Yuusuke," the demon said, walking over to stand by the human. "Don't you want to keep your strength up?"  
  
"Go away," Yuusuke said, not looking at the demon.  
  
Mikcru moved closer to Yuusuke's ear and licked the back. When Yuusuke resisted, Mikcru grabbed his throat and threw him on the floor. He kept a hold of Yuusuke's throat as he sat on Yuusuke's thighs.  
  
"Come on, detective, fight back," the demon said, laughing. "Don't you want to fight back?"  
  
"Get off!" Yuusuke yelled, trying to push Mikcru off.  
  
Mikcru's grip tightened as the other hand trailed down Yuusuke's chest through the shirt.  
  
Tears slid down Yuusuke's face. "I don't want you!"  
  
The demon smiled as his nails dug into Yuusuke's neck. He concentrated and sent his spirit energy into the detective's neck.  
  
"Even if I let you go now, you'll die slowly," Mikcru said, grinning. "I can decide whether you live or die. Fast or slow."  
  
Yuusuke felt his body begin to weaken quickly with the loss of air and the demon's energy in his body. Soon, he was too weak to struggle beneath Mikcru. Pictures of his friend's flashed through his mind as he felt the life slipping from his body. He felt Mikcru's hand move from his throat to rest on his chest.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuusuke, can't you fight back," Mikcru asked, laughing. The demon leaned down to press his lips against Yuusuke's.  
  
"Get off him!" Kurama yelled, from the doorway with Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
Mikcru stopped and looked up at the three. "If it isn't the young Kurama here to save his master," the demon said, sitting up but not getting off the detective. "What will you do if I don't get off? He's dead either way."  
  
"Get your hands off him," the fox said again, stepping forward. Kurama looked down at Yuusuke and saw the tears sliding down the detective's pale face.  
  
Mikcru wrapped his hand around Yuusuke's neck. "I would stop if I were you, fox. I can kill him right now."  
  
Kurama stopped.  
  
Hiei disappeared in a flash a black and knocked Mikcru off the detective. He stood between Yuusuke and Mikcru.  
  
Kurama went and knelt by Yuusuke. "Yuusuke, wake up, please."  
  
Yuusuke flinched slightly when Kurama placed his hand on the human's cheek. "Stop," he said, barely audible, before he opened his eyes. "Kurama."  
  
A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at Yuusuke's weakened state. "Don't talk, Yuusuke, you need to keep your strength up."  
  
Mikcru pushed Hiei back over Yuusuke. With one hit, Hiei was thrown back into the wall and knocked unconscious. Quickly, the demon kicked Kurama away from Yuusuke into Kuwabara.  
  
"Why do you want someone who's dead, fox?" Mikcru said, pulling Yuusuke up to his feet by the back of his shirt.  
  
Yuusuke choked.  
  
"Please, let him go!" Kurama pleaded as he was helped up by Kuwabara. "Let him go!"  
  
Mikcru lifted Yuusuke over his head and threw the detective to the area by Hiei. Yuusuke yelled as blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
"I let him go, fox," Mikcru yelled, laughing.   
  
As Kurama watched to scene before him, something inside his snapped. He jumped from Kuwabara's hold with his rose whip and tightened the whip around Mikcru's neck. Kurama swung the demon over his head to slamm him on the floor. Blood poured from the wounds around Mikcru's neck made by the rose whip. Kurama stopped and ran to Yuusuke. Hiei sat by the detective, using his jagan to probe Yuusuke's body.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kuwabara asked, kneeling by Kurama.  
  
"Mikcru sent some of his energy into Yuusuke and now," Hiei said, leaning back. "The energy is destroying Yuusuke from the inside out. Because the energy's inside of him, we cannot do anything to help with that."  
  
"What can we do?" Kurama asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Bind his wounds and take him home," Hiei said, standing. "Perhaps Genkai will know something to help."  
  
Kurama carefully bandaged Yuusuke's wounds before Kuwabara picked Yuusuke up. It didn't take them long too long to find a portal to get home. Kuwabara carried Yuusuke all the way to Genkai's temple. Once there, Yukina readied a room for hem to put Yuusuke in for the night.  
  
"Is there anything you can do for him, Genkai?" Kurama asked, sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees.  
  
"No, he must fight off the energy by himself from the inside," the old woman said, sadly. "All we can do is keep him comfortable until this ends." She paused. "I suggest you and Kuwabara return to your homes for the night," she said to Kurama. To Hiei, she said, "go to Koenma and tell him of the progress with the mission."  
  
Hiei nodded before disappearing.  
  
Kurama stood slowly with Kuwabara and looked at Genkai.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama, I will keep him safe," she said, realizing what he was looking at her for. "Go home and sleep."  
  
Kuwabara walked Kurama home.  
  
"Thanks, Kuwabara," the fix said, pushing his door open.  
  
"Don't fret, tomorrow we'll stop at Genkai's to see him," the human said, turning away. "He'll be fine."  
  
Kurama nodded at him and closed the door. He went up to his room and laid face down on his bed. Tears dripped from his face to his pillow. Pictures of Yuusuke being taken away by death flashed through his mind.  
  
~I want him to come back,~ he thought to himself. ~He cannot die! I won't allow it!~  
  
Kurama felt himself slip away into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Yuusuke felt as if he was being carried. His mind wandered in and out of consciousness as Mikcru's energy traveled throughout his body. Soon, he found himself inside a black abyss. Darkness surrounded him as he looked around.  
  
"Kurama? Hiei? Kuwabara?" Yuusuke yelled but got no answer in return. He began to run forward in the darkness, getting no where. After awhile, he stopped running and sat with his face in his hands. "I want to go home."  
  
"How bad?" A voice asked, echoing around him.  
  
"Really bad," he moaned, nearly crying. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Then defeat me," the voice said, materializing into Mikcru.  
  
Yuusuke stood and faced Mikcru. "You've had your fun now let me go!"  
  
"I'm not done with you, yet," the demon said, walking up to the human. "Even though my physical body is dead and yours is alive, I shall crush your consciousness and take control of your body."  
  
"Stay away!" Yuusuke said, raising his hands as if he was going to fire his spirit gun. "I don't want to play anymore."  
  
Mikcru grinned as he jumped toward Yuusuke and knocked the detective down. Yuusuke stayed on the defensive, watching Mikcru's moves. He wanted to end this battle quickly but he wanted to him to feel the same pain he did. When the opportunity arose, Yuusuke jumped at Mikcru and grabbed his throat. Yuusuke landed on top of Mikcru and tightened his fist around the demon's throat.  
  
"How do you feel now? Your live will end soon enough, demon," Yuusuke growled, watching Mikcru's face.  
  
As Yuusuke's grip tightened on Mikcru's throat, the detective could feel the demon's blood on his hand. Soon Yuusuke knew the demon was dead and the energy within his body was gone. Yuusuke let go of Mikcru's neck and laid down on the ground. He felt himself slip back into a simple sleep.  
  
Hiei stood inside Koenma's office waiting for the toddler to turn around. "I don't have all day." He said, impatiently at the desk.  
  
Koenma turned around and looked at Hiei. "What's the news on Yuusuke?"  
  
"Yuusuke was taken by Mikcru but we have him at Genkai's now," Hiei said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kurama destroyed Mikcru's physical body but the rest is inside Yuusuke. All we know right now is that Yuusuke must battle Mikcru's conscious inside himself."  
  
"What's his current condition?"  
  
"When I left, he was sleeping in his room," the fire demon replied, looking at Botan.  
  
"Make sure you take care of our detective, Hiei," Koenma said, dismissing the demon.  
  
Hiei nodded and disappeared.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara climbed the stairs to Genkai's temple. The fox was full of worry and fear. He hoped that Yuusuke was okay and alive.  
  
"Good afternoon, boys," Genkai greeted them when they entered the temple.  
  
"How's Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, not noticing that Hiei entered the room, while slipping off his shoes.  
  
"He's sleeping in his room," she replied, leading the three to Yuusuke's room.  
  
Kurama walked first into the room and found Yuusuke waking up. He went over to Yuusuke and knelt by his friend. Yuusuke rubbed his face before looking around.  
  
"How do you feel, Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, looking straight into the detective's eyes.  
  
Yuusuke eyes were captured by Kurama's. "Better."  
  
"Good," the fox whispered, unconsciously moving forward.  
  
Yuusuke swallowed.  
  
"I think we should give them some time alone," Genkai said, leading Kuwabara away from the room.   
  
Hiei stood by the open door watching for a moment then ran quickly from the temple.  
  
Kurama moved even closer until his lips pressed against Yuusuke's.  
  
Yuusuke's brown eyes fluttered closed as he felt Kurama's tongue explore his mouth. His arms wrapped around Kurama's neck, pulling the fox closer to him. It had been so long since Yuusuke felt the of someone he loved on his skin.  
  
"Love you, Kurama," Yuusuke said when Kurama pulled his mouth away.  
  
"Love you," the fox replied, smiling as he laid down by Yuusuke.  
  
Together the two fell asleep beside one another.  
  
***Owari***  
  
A/n: I don't know whether I should write a sequel to this one. Something tells me that Hiei isn't too happy with Kurama's (or Yuusuke's) decision. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
